


Girl Johnny

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Smallville
Genre: Comedy, Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's become a woman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt Writer's Choice. Written for medie's "Because We're Awesome" Drabble-A-Thon prompt Chloe &amp; girl!Johnny - "Dude, I look HOT as a chick!".

"Dude, I look HOT as a chick!" Johnny Storm stated as he looked at himself in the mirror. Behind him, Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Still as narcissistic as well," she murmured. Johnny had been staring at himself – er, herself? – for the last ten minutes since they got back to the apartment. It was very annoying.

"Did you say something?" Johnny asked, turning around.

"Just that I hope Reed will be able to turn you back." Chloe stated innocently. She loved Johnny, she really did, but even his narcissistic ways got on her nerves.

"I hope so too… I don't care if I do look hot; this feels weird – being a girl." Johnny said. "Although I do want to see how it feels to be a girl during sex…" Johnny's face perked up at that thought.

Chloe smacked Johnny. "Keep on dreaming then."

Johnny pouted, rubbing where Chloe smacked him. "You're not curious, then?"

Chloe laughed, "No… not really."

Johnny's face fell, slightly, but it soon turned into a determined face. "Well then… I'll just have to convince you then!" Chloe laughed at that.


End file.
